


Popcorn Proposals

by Parad0xX



Category: Phandom
Genre: Bad Puns, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Popcorn, Pre-Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parad0xX/pseuds/Parad0xX
Summary: Prompt found on Tumblr:
Person A proposes by putting the ring in a bowl of popcorn and using the line "I thought it was time to pop the question" and Person B thinks on saying no because of it.





	

It was movie night in the Howell/Lester flat. Every Thursday night, no matter what, was movie night. For once, instead of picking out the movie, per tradition, Dan wanted to make the popcorn. Borderline temper tantrum _**WANTED**_ to make the popcorn. Phil just raised an eyebrow, and agreed, if only to get the pouty face off of Dan's face because goddamn that was too adorable for this universe. After the kisses and cuddles used as bribery, Phil really couldn't say no. So here he is, on his knees in front of the large bookcase they use for movies. When Phil describes it as large, he really means it. The top shelves are weighed down with movies that both he and Dan have collected over the years, everything from _Buffy_ to _American Horror Story_ and anything in between. The bottom shelf is hardly intact, a large board in place of the original. Dan has convinced Phil to leave it for now, that he'll venture down to the hardware store eventually. (That was two years ago) So Phil is pondering over what they should watch for the traditional night, he can hear Dan muttering in the kitchen.  
"Should I put it on top or at the very bottom....? Does he eat faster than I do? Should I make him his own seperate bowl?" This continues for quite some time, the sounds of kernels popping and the scent of buttery warmth fills the flat rather quickly. Dan soon makes an appearance, hair dishelved, and two bowls of fresh popcorn in his hands. Phil still hasn't found a movie, and Dan smiles fondly, going upstairs to change into his comfy movie clothes.

One pair of warm black sweatpants, and a stolen jumper later, he comes back down, to find that Phil has picked season one of Supernatural. A faint smile plays across Dan's face as he watches Phil pull a jumper of Dan's over his head. The bowls of popcorn are setting on the small coffee table, pushed close to the large couch, along with other movie snacks and drinks. Phil turns to see Dan watching him, and even after all of these years of being together, Phil's face still lights up in an adorable blush that Dan finds himself never getting tired of.

  
"Hey love. Ready for movie night?" Dan says this like he totally hadn't been watching Phil's bare back, following the muscles with his eyes. Phil has already sat on the couch, arms full of blankets, and he nods. Dan double checks the lock on the door, the blinds, and pushes play on the movie as he sits beside his boyfriend. As the movie progresses and the popcorn diminishes, Dan gets more and more nervous. Soon they're lying on their sides and Dan suddenly feels Phil somewhat freeze up. Dan turns to look at him, and sees his hand at the bottom of his bowl, unmoving. Dan's face flushes red and he asks, "Phil? Love are you alright?" Phil unearths the elegant engagement ring from the bottom of the bowl, brushing off a random unpopped kernel.

 

"Daniel what is this?" Phil's voice is pretty calm, but Dan can hear the edge of nerves to it. Dan tries to think of a good enough line, several moments passing. When it occurs to him, he leans over to pause the movie, then sits up and faces Phil.  
"Well you know..... We've been together for so many years... I thought it was finally time to.... _POP_ the question...." His smirk only grows and it takes Phil a moment to process before he faceplants into the coffee table.  
"Oh my actual God Daniel you did _**NOT**_ just say that." Phil is laughing slightly but a groan escapes his lips all the same. "I dunno if I should actually say yes to you because of how God-awful that pun was." Phil laughs as he lifts his head from the coffee table, just in time to see a flicker of hurt flash through Dan's eyes. "Oh no baby I didn't mean it I was just joking. Yes of course I would say yes. A thousand times over yes." He tilts Dan's chin to make him look up, befotre connecting their lips in a chaste kiss. The telly long forgotten, the new fiances' lips move together for hours into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trolling through Tumblr and was looking for writing inspirations, and came across this bit of fluff. So naturally I decided to Phan the fuck out of it and here we are. I'm also going to try and upload one shot shorts daily, and longer, maybe more book like things on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays to give me time to type, edit and make it perfect. Disregarding my blathering how did you like it?


End file.
